1. Field of the Invention
Conventional components, methods and overall systems used in building construction whether the resulting building is used for domestic, commercial or recreational, purposes, requires generally skilled labor. Such construction techniques are extremely time consuming and utilizes a variety of relatively "expensive" materials all of which add not only to the cost of initial construction and maintenance but add to the time for construction. The prior art is replete with building components, short step methods, techniques and the like, attempting to reduce the cost and time of construction in an effort to allow for a wider variety of structures at a more reasonable cost. While certain building components, materials and techniques have in fact accomplished their intended purposes, many include what is considered a certain inherent disadvantage depending upon the particular design or characteristic that is desired in a given building structure.
Even with the existing attempted solutions of the above noted problem there is still a need in the building industry for a system incorporating structural components in buildings which add not only to the versatility and design but allow for an inexpensive, time saving system of building construction with the resultant building being strong, aesthetically pleasing and comparatively maintenance free relative to domestic, commercial or recreational buildings using conventional or prior art systems of construction.